koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:213.106.248.45
Welcome Hi, thanks for your edits and welcome to Koei Wiki. ' '. Although you can still edit without an account, having one provides additional benefits. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Signing in will also allow you to participate in votes. If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by codings and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Follow the guidelines in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 12:34, May 10, 2012 Creating new articles Please read and follow the guidelines stipulated in the style guide or failing that at least use other previously made similar articles as an example of the kind of quality we're looking for on our pages. Many of the pages you have created so far are poorly done and simply deleted due to lack of effort and failure for following our wiki quality standards. Kyosei (talk) 19:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Please use the appropriate templates and write the page in full detail next time you want to make a page. Write at least a bare-bones page like Magoroku Saika if you don't know much about a person. This is the last time I will bother trying to flesh out one of the pages you make. Sake neko (talk) 13:53, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Please take the time to do at least some minimal research for the pages you make. The fact that you got so much wrong about one person in less than 3 sentences speaks volumes of your ignorance of the subject matter and does not adhere to the kind of quality we'd want here on the wiki. Kyosei (talk) 22:19, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Truly become a SW fan If you truly want to become a SW character/stage article writer, you need to put more effort, maybe find some info on them. (talk) 13:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC)